In Your Eyes
In Your Eyes is the forty-fourth case of Criminal Case and the forty-fourth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warrenville Academy, appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot The next day, the team was informed that another murder had taken place, this time at Warrenville Middle School. As the player, Isabel and Vincent got there they found the body of businessman York Webster, found with several gunshots and his eyes were taken out. The team began by interrogating his partner, fellow businessman Tobias Newton, before informing his immediate family of his murder, specifically his son Jay Webster and his wife Whitney Webster. Later on the team got word from Marco he knew where the victim was before his death. Reports from the victim's credit card receipts revealed he stopped by a nearby music store. The team continued their investigation there and added local resident Milo Novak and convicted drug dealer Cortez Trujillo to their suspect list. Luke then approached the team and informed them one of their suspects was trashing the victim's home. Eventually the team arrested Whitney for her husband's murder. Whitney tried to tell them she would never hurt her husband, but in the face of the evidence she broke down saying he deserved it. She explained that her husband was planning on divorcing her because he believed she was having an affair, and managed to get photographic proof, meaning he'd get custody of their son. However, she said her husband was always paranoid and was looking for a way to leave her. Worried, she received a letter from an anonymous source saying if she killed him and brought his eyes to an undisclosed location, they'd cover up the murder. As such, she cornered her husband at the middle school, shot him repeatedly and removed his eyes. For the murder, Judge Blackwell sentenced Whitney to 25 years in prison with a chance for parole in 15. Following the trial, the team needed to find out where the victim's eyes were. They discovered Whitney had been meeting with Cortez several times, as evident by the photos the victim had. Cortez said Whitney had believed she was getting involved with the black market and wanted to be sure she was safe. Although Cortez was affiliated with the Demons gang, which was splintered all throughout Warrenville following the death of their last leader, he said even he wouldn't touch the market. After a bit more investigating they confronted Whitney, who said she dropped off the eyes but didn't know where they went, leading the team to believe the Dollmaker had their hands on them. After assisting Sonia with getting ready for a date, which she wanted to be kept secret, the team decided they needed some time off. Giovanni suggested they check out the upcoming football game and cheer on the home team, the Warrenville Knight. Chief Armstrong agreed and decided to work on getting some tickets to see the game. Summary Victim *'York Webster' (Found with his eyes missing) Murder Weapon *'Renington Pistol' Killer *'Whitney Webster' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows anatomy *This suspect reads The Republic *This suspect drinks orange juice Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wear light blue clothing Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads The Republic Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears light blue clothing Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows anatomy *This suspect reads The Republic *This suspect drinks orange juice Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears light blue clothing *This suspect has a tattoo Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads The Republic *This suspect drinks orange juice Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows anatomy *This suspect reads The Republic *This suspect drinks orange juice Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a tattoo Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy *The killer reads The Republic *The killer drinks orange juice *The killer wears light blue clothing *The killer has a tattoo Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Meeting Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Business Card, Cell Phone) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Examine Business Card (Results: Victim's Business; New Suspect: Tobias Newton) *Talk to Tobias about the murder *Investigate Victim's House (Clues: Ring, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Results: Toy Plane; New Suspect: Jay Webster) *Inform Jay of his father's murder *Examine Ring (Results: Engraving; New Suspect: Whitney Webster) *Tell Whitney about her husband's murder) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Cell Phone (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Republic) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Music Store (Clues: Glass Case, Monitoring Bracelet, Credit Card) *Examine Credit Card (Results: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (New Suspect: Milo Novak) *Ask Milo why he had the victim's credit card (Profile Updated: Milo reads The Republic) *Examine Glass Case (Results: Case Opened) *Analyze Gun (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks orange juice) *Examine Locked Monitoring Bracelet (Results: Bracelet Unlocked) *Analyze Monitoring Bracelet (12:00:00; New Suspect: Cortez Trujillo) *Ask Cortez about his monitoring bracelet (Profile Updated: Cortez knows anatomy and reads The Republic) *Investigate Projector Screen (Clues: Report Card, Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Threat to Victim) *Analyze Threatening Letter (5:00:00) *Ask Whitney why she threatened her husband (Profile Updated: Whitney knows anatomy and drinks orange juice) *Examine Report Card (Results: Jay's Grades) *Ask Jay about his grades (Profile Updated: Jay reads The Republic; Whitney reads The Republic) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Stop Milo from trashing the victim's home (Profile Updated: Milo drinks orange juice) *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Contract, Answering Machine) *Examine Locked Answering Machine (Results: Answering Machine Unlocked) *Analyze Answering Machine (3:30:00) *Ask Cortez about his relation to the victim (Profile Updated: Cortez drinks orange juice) *Examine Contract (Results: Message from Victim) *Interrogate Tobias about his "big deal" (Profile Updated: Tobias knows anatomy and reads The Republic and drinks orange juice) *Investigate Guitar Display (Clues: Bullets, Guitar) *Examine Bloody Guitar (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears light blue clothing) *Examine Bullets (Results: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Harvest Season (4/8)! Harvest Season (4/8) *Investigate Victim's Home (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe (Results: Photographs) *Analyze Photographs (4:00:00) *Confront Cortez about his meetings with Whitney (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Music Store (Clues: Drum) *Examine Locked Drum (Results: Bloody Tools) *Analyze Bloody Tools (5:00:00) *Ask Whitney about her husband's eyes (Rewards: Stethoscope) *See what Sonia needs help with *Investigate Meeting Room (Clues: Box) *Examine Box of Flowers (Results: Rose Bouquet) *Hand the roses over to Sonia (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warrenville Academy Cases (Warrenville)